one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Katswell vs. Tetsunoshin
The First Round rages on as Kitty Katswell of T.U.F.F. Puppy (nominated by Joshuakrasinski) fights Tetsunoshin of Tetsunoshin (nominated by BakaLord)! Who will win? It's the Cat Agent or the toy poodle? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the Petropolis Art Musuem Kitty is guarding the diamond of hippo and The Chameleon breaks the glass through Chameleon: I'm here steal the diamond of hippo Katswell and I will obey Verminuous to rule the universe!!! Kitty: Not this time Chameleon. Kitty reveals her suit and jumps protecting the diamond of hippo Kitty: We won't let you steal anything. Dudley come on out! Dudley: I'm on the hook Kitty and we're gonna kick you butt!!! Chameleon: Make me!! Kitty jump kicks forward The Chameleon and the red rift opens to suck very massive swolling along Kitty: What's that!!! The red rift sucks Kitty into there and closes Dudley left there surprise and turns around sees The Chameleon steals the diamond of hippo and the grabs the pole of the helicopter and Verminious arrives Verminous: It's been a good day. Chameleon: That's right so long suckers!!!!! Dudley: Oh no!! Chief: What happened! Wheres Kitty! Dudley: She's gone!!!! Tetsunoshin is walking around with some of his friends as they have small talk. They would of continued barking had a red portal emerged in front of him. Being a tough dog he walked up to it and barked. This manages to activate the rift into taking the toy poodle as it vanishes into nothingness. Kitty: Ugh, Wh Where am I? ???: You rude idiot. Kitty: What who that? ???: I did and you will tell me I need to. Kitty: I don't get the hard thing but you know. ???: Yes I am Reala and what is your name pumpkin? Kitty: I'm Kitty Katswell. You know that huh! Reala: Great choice I came here to finish NiGHTS and I will! Kitty: Are you a guy and I would be enough with the talk man and probably no. Reala: What did you mean no!!!! ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Reala: Very well then Kitty I will come back get to finish you off. Kitty: I know The Agent and Nightmaren are then teleported by red mist that surrounded the circle of light. Kitty Katswell is revealed to be walking through tall grass as she looks around for any form of life. Kitty: This place looks nice but, I need to find Dudley and quick. ???: *bark* At first she ignored it until the dog Tetsunoshin runs and jumps at her. She managed to dodges the dog with blood shot eyes. He tries again as Kitty Katswell readies her lasers. SHOW YOUR WILD SIDE!!! ENGAGE!!!! Melee (Cues ILIVEHERE. - Coming Home) 60 Kitty fires her guns, forcing Tetsunoshin to call off his attack. He circles Katswell, barely outpacing her lasers and blocking some with his claws. Swapping one gun out for a gadget, she shoots a line of crystals into his path, buying her time to start slashing like a saw blade. She then steps back and shoots him several more times. 55 Tetsunoshin jumps to an aerial assault. He is blocked when Kitty brings out her charged shot, stunning the toy poodle. Leaping into the air, she slashes him twice before kicking him down, and falls downwards while firing with her laser guns. At the last second, the dog is able to somersault out of the way before Kitty lands on him, and slashes her in the abdomen, knocking her back. 50 He runs after her, hitting with four powerful slashes stepping back and bitting her arm dozens of times in a split second. As Kitty Katswell falls to the ground, Tetsunoshin becomes surrounded by a fiery blue aura and slashes upwards, burning Katswell as he goes. As she gets to her feet, Tetsunoshin runs past her multiple times. Her reflexes are enough to block him with her claws, and she pushes him back. 42 Leaping after her, he slashes repeatedly, making both rise a little higher into the air, and finishes by spinning in place rapidly, slashing Katswell with his own claws and bringing her to the ground. His teeth glow white and leaps at the cats’s throat, but she grabs him with one hand and hoists him into the air. With a powerful kick, she sends Tetsunoshin flying as she takes out a rocket launcher. Launching dozens of small missiles into the air, she then speeds after him and slashes him across the chest. 34 Kitty rapidly exchanges between slashing Tetsunoshin with her claw and shooting him with her laser guns before batting him into the air with her gun. He doesn’t go far up before the missiles rain down on him. Kitty: Good Night, dog! 30 She unleashes several shots into Tetsunoshin before she charges the gun up for one powerful blast. She fires, and the force blows Tetsunoshin into the plains. 26 Kitty: You don't mess with T.U.F.F.'s number one agent! Tetsunoshin recovers, and slams the ground, sending a shockwave towards Kitty. She is stunned, allowing Tetsunoshin to close the gap and slash her repeatedly. His aura activates again and he switches from wild slashes to repeated bites. Consistently bitting at Katswell’s face, he forces them both across the plains and into a large rock; he blasts Kitty through it. 18 As Kitty Katswell readies her claws, Tetsunoshin runs behind her. She instinctively slashes behind her, but he disappears again, this time above her, and hits him with a claw. It knocks Kitty to the ground, where he hits her with a barrage of claw attacks. Before he can finish his assault, Kitty gets up, now in her anger mode. 12 Kitty, surrounded by fire, runs towards Tetsunoshin, surrounded by blue aura, and the two have a claw duel. Tetsunoshin eventually jumps back and runs at her again, attempting to bit her throat with his mouth, but she is faster than him. Kitty Katswell lands an uppercut with brass knuckles. Two more punches, each with a flash of light, are executed, then she takes out her guns and shoots Tetsunoshin rapidly, bringing him into the air. 5 Tetsunoshin recovers and shoots down at Kitty, but she blocks his strike. With one hand, she forces Tetsunoshin onto the ground, and with the other, he traps her feet in crystal. She then flips and strikes with her claws. K.O!!! Kitty lands behind Tetsunoshin who falls down on the ground as the cat agent walks away. Kitty: There is one! I'm sorry I had to do that, but you left me no choice. Results ???: The cat ends up winning. She didn't seem too curious, but that is going to change. The mysterious voice looks on to see another combatant as they start to laugh maniacally. ???: This should help, This melee’s winner is Kitty Katswell. (Cues "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Theme Song) Winning Combatant: Kitty Katswell: 12 Tetsunoshin: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand